Junior and Dani Davis
by Nicolette134
Summary: Moments between the brother and sister, focused around Dani's search for "their" mother.
1. Lost & Found

**Don't own any of the plot or the characters, just their thoughts(:**

I can't help but be jealous of Kris- she gets everything. Although I guess by the definition of anyone else, _I'd _be the one with everything, but I mean she gets the undivided attention of Matt and Junior, something _I'll _never have.

* * *

So I told Junior about trying to find our mother and his was, well, _minimally_ supportive. Not really supportive, so much as understanding, which was more than I had hoped for, really.

After I explained why I was looking for our mother, I got into more pressing affairs.

"So you really like Kris, huh?" I said, looking up at him.

"She's great Dani," he answered, smiling to himself.

"She's _alright_, I guess," I answered, smiling _in-spite _of myself.

"I think I could really fall for her. Hell, I think I already have," he answered, candidly.

"I know- I saw you two last night," I confessed.

"Spy much!" he exclaimed!

"Obvious much!" I countered.

"Do you think you two could ever get along?" he asked.

I thought carefully, I'm not one to bullshit things. She was nice enough, honestly, didn't seem to be going after my gullible brother _only_ for his money, could ride a horse well, and had a family dynamic to rival our own.

"I think we could be friends," I answered, truthfully, but then I thought about the way Matt looked at her, he'd _never_ looked at me like that, and the fact that my own brother cared more about her than me when she had punched me out, "But it'll take time. Lots of time, and alcohol."

"Isn't that all your relationships, though, Dani-Darling?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You tease me too much," I whined

"You're not a big enough tease," he responded, in a scolding tone.

"I don't need you to judge me!" I snapped, moving to get up from the log we were sharing.

"That's my job, I'm your big brother," he said, pulling me back down into his lap and hugging me.

"I sort, kinda lucked out with you, huh?" I said, smiling genuinely. For all my bluster and bluff, it _was_ nice to have someone that genuinely cared about you.

"Nah, I think I'm the lucky one," he answered, kissing my cheek.


	2. The Track

**All dialogue. Assume their tone is typical Junior-Dani banter.**

"You sure you're okay?" I asked, probably for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Junior, I am, I promise!" answered my little sister from the passenger's seat of the car.

"Well, what kind of 'bad cells'?"

"The kind that I got laser-ed out already, and don't need to worry about."

"I _am _allowed to worry about you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, sure, but you hardly ever do."

"Well, I'll catch up on lost time by badgering you with this for a little while longer, _if _that's alright by you."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it."

"So why doesn't Dad know about this?"

"It's just, you know, not important."

"It is too important. Dani, _you _are important, you know that, right?"

"Sure, right below, the horses, money, the ranch, his favorite sport teams, and, of course, you."

"Dani, Dad's priorities are a little- lacking- I'll agree, but he does love you."

"Junior, sometimes, I don't really think he does. And what's worse, that doesn't really bother me. Not anymore at least. It did when I was younger though."

"Dani, you're barely 17! How much 'younger' could you have been?"

"Junior Davis, you're only a year older than me and not half as mature or responsible and you know it!"

"Mature and responsible, huh? That why you're always going after old guys?"

"Maybe it is-"

"Well just remember, I don't care how mature or responsible you are, and I don't care how many old married guys you date, you're still my little sister and I love you and care about you. Okay?"

"I know Junior, and I appreciate that. But having a brother is nothing like having a father or mother, you know?"

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry about that."

"Let's just go get some food, huh?"

"Sounds good. On you."

"Fine, on me. And you think I'm _not_ the more mature, responsible one."


	3. Tina Sharp and Impressions

**Still don't own anything.**

Tina Sharp

"I just wanted someone I could talk to and know that- whatever I said- it would be okay."

I could see it in Junior's eyes. I had seriously hurt him. I mean, I don't blame Junior, obviously, I don't blame him. I just need _someone_ I can talk to. That someone, I had hoped, would be my mother.

He was right, she would have missed all the major points in our childhood, but it's better late than never. That's a saying for a reason, isn't it? It is.

I cannot believe Junior didn't show me the picture of our mother before this. I also cannot believe the woman I found looked nothing like the woman in the picture. I don't really understand how that happened, but whatever. My mother is how I had always imagined her- just like I had pictured her in my head. I was thankful for that, I guess. Or I wasn't- I don't know, does it matter? It _shouldn't_ matter.

But it might.

* * *

Impressions

I do not like being embarrassed in front of Kris. I do not like being ignored by my father. I do not like the fact that my father insisted on ignoring me in front of Kris and embarrassed me.

I know things about horses. He always puts Junior in charge of things, but _I'm_ the one who runs the house and does everything. I take care of everything and I get _nothing_ for it!

He doesn't give a damn about me.

"Dani!" called Junior, following me as I walked away.

"You left Kris?" I asked.

"Well, you seemed upset. She understands," he answered.

"She seems very understanding," I responded, "Why's she the only one, though?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't understand me, Dad doesn't understand me, my mother doesn't even want to _try_ to understand me," I said.

"I want to understand you Dani, and I'll try harder, okay? Please, Dani, just let this go. You're upset all the time, this isn't something we're meant to know about."

"I don't think that's true Junior. This is what you have to try to understand- I want a mother. I _need_ a mother. You have dad, you're a boy. I need someone to guide me through life, you know?" I said, before adding, more harshly than I had intended, "You and your playboys aren't really doing it, you know?"

"Dani, I'm trying here!" he exploded.

"Listen, listen, I'm sorry, okay! I know you're doing your best, and you shouldn't have to be doing anything at all, and you're an amazing big brother and I love you. All that aside, I _need_ to do this. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay," he answered, "I'll try to work on being more understanding."


	4. Loyalty

"I saw her. She ran away from me like I was something disgusting."

The line kept repeating, over and over again in my head. I thought I was going to be physically ill. I know, I _know_, I am a horrible brother sometimes, but I love Dani. I only ever want to protect her, but I can't.

When she was crying, I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do- I hate our mother and I don't understand why she can't too.

I guess the only thing to do is to go find her.

* * *

_Why is she approaching me? Why is she hugging me? Why is she willing to talk to me? Why couldn't she do this for Dani? What is _happening_?_

"Why are you talking to me? Why'd you run away from Dani?"

"Junior, oh Junior," she just kept repeating it, over and over and I thought, for the second time that day, I was going to be sick.

_Something isn't right here._

* * *

_I cannot let Dani find out about this. It'll kill her. I don't even want to know this. I need to process the information before I go breaking my little sister's- oh my God, my little _half _sister's- heart.__  
_

She was badgering me, I couldn't lie believably, I never could. She tricked me, she's always tricking me.

"You don't wanna know this," I said, trying to reason with her, but I could tell it was no use.

"I do! I have to! What did she say? What did she do?" She was getting hysterical now.

"Dani-" I tried and failed to find a way to break it to her gently. "Isabelle Matia, she was dad's wife."

"And our mother," interjected Dani.

"My mother, not yours."


End file.
